


Alone in the dark

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Connor wakes up, he can immediately tell something is wrong. For one, he can't feel his body. For two, his head feels like its being ripped in half.
Kudos: 12





	Alone in the dark

When Connor awoke, it was to the feeling of floating. He felt disconnected from his body, did he have a body? He couldn’t feel one, that was weird, right? Why wasn’t Connor afraid of the feeling. He felt . . . Relaxed, and calm. As soon as that thought crossed his mind, the floaty feeling dissipated, and Connor was left with a feeling rushing through, a constant movement. It felt like his mind was being pulled apart and shredded. He was moving too fast yet too slow. It was all too much, he was overwhelmed and panicked. 

Connor tried his best to pull himself together, he held his mind together with pure will. And as the rushing feeling left, it became even easier to keep himself stable. His mind was no longer pulling apart, it almost felt as if he was already in pieces, and there was no where else to go. He felt as if he was broken, pulled apart and confused. He looked around, or at least he tried to, he quickly realized he couldn’t see, nor hear. All he could do was sense, feel the rushing of the ghostly wind flying past him. 

That was another very strange thing, he couldn’t feel his body, as if he didn’t have one, but that was ridiculous. Of course, he had a body, he still remembered what it looked like. He remembered his face, and his life. As well as . . . Oh, oh no. His last memory, he could remembered being shot by a runaway suspect. The countdown timer ticking down in the background, the fear and uncertainty, he didn’t know if he would survive. He remembered the darkness encroaching as he laid alone on the cold ground. He remembered being alone.

With those memories recovered, panic flared. What had happened? Had he . . . died? Once upon a time, he would not have worried about his death, but that was before his deviancy. That was when he could simply transfer bodies, but all of the spare RK800s had been destroyed after the revolution, and he was unsure if his deviancy would transfer with him. He really hadn’t wanted to risk it, but it seemed that he had finally been given the answer, but where was he?

He had brief memories, hazy things that almost hurt to recall. Memories of the time between destruction and reactivation, of a quiet void. Could he be . . . ? Was he there? He supposed if there were no bodies to be transferred into, his consciousness would be stuck in that void, in the database. He panicked once more. He couldn’t be stuck! He wasn’t done, he needed to get out, needed to get free.

He focused on these thoughts, hopeful he could think of something to free himself. As he fruitlessly searched his mind, he felt a light tug, he focused on it, hoping desperately it would be some way out of the horrible place he had fallen into. Suddenly, light flared all around him, and then he could see, but he could not move his eyes. He saw North and Josh standing a bit away, arguing, and then he heard Markus’s voice, though he could not see the android in question.

“Alright you two, that’s enough,” The voice said, exasperatedly “There is no need to fight over this. We will figure it out, we always do.” Josh had the decency to look mildly ashamed, averting his gaze to the floor and rubbing at the back of his neck.  
“Sorry Markus . . . “ He mumbled quietly.  
“Well I’m not!” North asserted loudly, “Markus! Two of our own are missing, and the humans aren’t doing anything to help! Going on and on about the laws, the laws should protect us as well!”  
“Yes, they should North,” The voice murmured comfortingly, “But they don’t, so we will have to deal with this ourselves.”  
Connor was very confused, to say the least, what was happening? Then, in a blast, it hit him. He was seeing through Markus’s eyes. Markus, RK200, Connor could transfer his consciousness into Markus’s body. They were the same line of android, they would be compatible. However, despite this reasoning, Connor knew he wouldn’t, shouldn’t, do it. He wouldn’t take his friends life only to selfishly bring himself back. With a sigh, Connor let himself float away, back to the void. Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the headcannon that if Connor dies without a body to transfer into, he gets caught up in the cloud. Oooh the fun angst potential.


End file.
